2. Description of Related Art
Electrolysis is commonly used to provide pure hydrogen. It involves the immersion of two electrified probes into a prepared brine of sodium hydroxide and water. One electrode of nickel-plated iron is paired with one iron electrode. When current is passed, the water decomposes as bubbles of hydrogen gas leave the cathode and oxygen bubbles leave the anode. A significant disadvantage of electrolysis is that caustic soda brine used is not environmentally friendly. In contrast, the present invention generator and method are much more environmentally friendly than electrolysis. The present invention does not require a hazardous liquid medium with special handling needs, leave residue, or create noxious fumes. It also provides a clean and odorless process that is conducted without noise, wherein two antennae each provide a different radio frequency within a shielded and grounded enclosure, one typically in the ultra high radio frequency bandwidth (UHF) and the other typically in the very high radio frequency bandwidth (VHF). The impinging of the two different radio frequencies against a water surface in the enclosure and against one another creates two additional radio frequencies and results in the heterodyning of four high radio frequencies against the water in the enclosure which overlap with random spacings, whereby the water's molecular bonds become fractured and its gaseous hydrogen and oxygen components released, which can be separated and collected for productive use. The four radio frequencies include the original two radio frequencies provided by the two antennae, as well as one that is equivalent to the sum of the original two radio frequencies and another equivalent to the difference between them.